sugoi_quest_for_kokorofandomcom-20200214-history
Ookami Kitsune-chan
"It's me, Ookami Kitsune-chan! And I will never let you hurt Sakura-chan!" - Ookami-chan, episode 4 Ookami Kitsune-chan is a supporting character that made her debut in Sugoi Quest for Kokoro Episode 3: I forgot it's name actually. ''She is the only person in the world with Fox powers. She is voiced by Firesuperstar. ''She died in Episode 4. Appearance Ookami Kitsune-chan has gray skin and white hair. She has large, vibrant blue eyes, and a bow in her hair of the same color. Her hair is long and somewhat unkept, parted to the side. She has a Nepeta-like mouth and cat ears, seemingly a part of her hair. She has tall, thin horns, one of which has what resembles a hook on the side. She wears a black T-shirt with a blue smiley face on the chest. On one wrist, she has a pink band, and a blue one on the other. She has a short pink skirt, and a fluffy white tail. She wears blue sneakers and knee-high white socks. Magical Girl Like Sakura-chan, Terezi-chan, and Vriska-chan, Ookami-chan can transform into a magical girl. In this state, she wears a short Japanese schoolgirl top that reveals a part of her stomach, complete with blue collar and soft pink bow. Under the shirt is some kind of pink crop top. Her skirt is more ruffled, and has two small white stripes near the bottom. She wears knee-high white boots, with small pink bows on them and blue tops. She has frilly, white gloves with a blue band around one of them, and pink around the other. The handles for her dual swords match this, and the blades match her horns. Her tail has a rainbow gradient band wrapped around it. Story So Far Ookami-chan was once Sakura-chan's best friend, but Sakura-chan forgot all about her because she's a bitch. It's been theorized by fans that the reason Ookami-chan isn't recognizable to Sakura is because Ookami had not transitioned then. She is first introduced in episode 3 when she reunites with Sakura-chan, who was performing surveillance on school-chan beforehand. She tells Sakura-chan that there's a shortcut, and after getting into the forest a ways, Ookami begins to confess her love to Sakura. Unfortunately, Flayme Rayven unexpectedly shows up and Sakura assumes that Ookami betrayed her, grabbing her with her tits and flinging her into the sky. Ookami is not seen for the rest of the episode afterward. In episode four, Ookami shows up to stop Terezi-chan, who was about to clash with the then transformed Sakura-chan. After a bit of confusion from Terezi, Ookami-chan introduces herself, vows to protect Sakura-chan, and then proceeds to do a confession of love when suddenly she is squashed and killed under Sakura-chan's giant cat foot. Personality Ookami-chan is very kind, and brave, as seen when she attacks Terezi-chan from above to protect Sakura Katana-chan. She is usually quieter than a lot of the characters in terms of loudness and how often they speak. She was quickly driven to tears when Sakura-chan didn't recognize her, but is shown to forgive Sakura-chan for not remembering her and even attacking her a few minutes later. Relationships Sakura Katana-chan Ookami-chan seemed to know Sakura-chan since before the series started, although Sakura-chan doesn't remember her. Ookami-chan is willing to fight and even die for Sakura-chan, even if it's for small things like Terezi-chan getting close to Karkat-senpai. Ookami-chan occasionally gets emotional and says "Because... I... I love-" while talking with or about Sakura-chan, implying she is in love with her, though she also loves Vriska-chan. It's quite a love triangle. Despite that, Sakura-chan ends up being the one that kills Ookami-chan, crushing her under her foot while in her giant Neko form. Terezi-chan Terezi-chan doesn't know who Ookami-chan is, and Ookami-chan doesn't call Terezi-chan by name, but Ookami-chan is ready to fight Terezi-chan and almost does, delivering a short speech and trying to confess her love for presumably Sakura before being crushed. Flayme Rayven Unknown to Ookami-chan, Flayme views her as a romantic rival for Vriska-chan's affections, and whilst Ookami thinks that Flayme is her friend, Flayme does not think of her as a friend at all and in fact has a strong dislike towards her. Vriska Serket In the movie, it was confirmed that Vriska and Ookami had a romantic relationship, and that their making out in the hallway at school got her expelled/suspended by Bitch Vantas (which explains why she doesn't go to school-chan with the others). Vriska is also really protective of Ookami-chan, even picking a fight with Sakura-chan for "being mean to {her} girlfriend". She loves Vriska, but believes that Sakura is her true love. Ookami's Lusus Not much is known about their relationship, except that they were on good terms and that it's a universal statement that it has died. It was a fox, probably with 2 tails, and most likely took on a parental role in Ookami's life. Doctor-chan She teamed up with him and his Angel powers in order to merge into the Ultimate Life Form (the Fox Angel) and defeat Bitch Vantas. Trivia * Ookami-chan has been confirmed to be transgender by the creator. * She has rare fox powers but has barely scratched the surface of said powers. Category:Magical Girls Category:Supporting Characters Category:Main Characters